Jongin Labil
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi dan menangis kencang. Dia adalah seorang penulis yang mendadak labil dengan permintaan yang aneh-aneh, membuat Sehun bingung dan takut sampai berpikir ingin membawa Jongin ke psikolog. Hunkai/Sekai/uke!kai/ anggap saja story lanjutan Kukejar Cintamu, Sunbae - CHAPTER 2 IS UP [END]
1. Chapter 1

Winter AL story collection

Title : Jongin Labil

Rate : T+

Genre : Marriage life / Romance / Drama

Pair : Hunkai / Sekai / Uke|Kai

Disclaimer : Cerita ini diilhami dari cerita saya sendiri yang frustasi dan menangis karna beberapa kali kehilangan naskah cerita. Mungkin, cerita ini berisi kefrustasian saya. Atau penulis lain juga. Masalah terpendam dari para penulis. mungkin loh...

Warning: Typo. Aneh. Absurd. Membosankan.

Anggap saja ini adalah story lanjutan dari fanfict 'Kukejar Cintamu, Sunbae!' haha...

Y

U

U

"Arrgghhh!"

Brakkk!

Kim Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga dari dalam kamar. Membuat Oh Sehun yang sedang menonton televisi terperanjat kaget hingga refleks berlari ke kamar dimana Jongin berada.

Ia tercengang melihat Jongin dalam mode tidak karuan. Meja kerjanya berantakan dengan laptop tergeletak dilantai. Remuk. Ditambah Jongin sedang telungkup di atas meja dan menangis keras. Seperti habis menjadi korban perkosaan.

"Hiks... hiks... bodoh! Hiks... hiks... arghhh!"

Sehun ngilu mendengar tangisan Jongin. Sungguh Jongin terlihat sangat frustasi saat ini.

Sehun melangkah pelan, mendekati Jongin yang sedang kacau. Mengusap surai Jongin pelan.

Jongin mendongak. Menatap Sehun dengan air mata berlinang. Tentu Sehun kaget melihat raut wajah Jongin yang berantakan. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Hiks... hiks... naskahku hilang lagi... hiks... hiks..." Jongin berujar tercekat-cekat.

"Lagi?!" Sehun melotot tidak percaya.

"Arghhh! Hiks... hiks... bodoh! Bodoh! Mengapa selalu begini! Mengapa aku jadi pelupa seperti ini! Hikss..."

Srak!

Jongin berteriak lagi. Mengamuk. Menyingkirkan semua barang diatas mejanya dengan kasar hingga berhambur jatuh.

Jongin adalah seorang penulis. Sehun paham bahwa Jongin orang yang tempramental, apalagi jika kehilangan naskah novelnya begini. Tidak hanya sekali. Tetapi mungkin ada hampir 6 kali Jongin kehilangan naskahnya ketika mengetik. Entah lupa men-save, salah mengklik, atau tertumpuk file lain. Hilangnya permanen, tidak bisa di undo.

Kehilangan naskah bagi seorang penulis sama saja kehilangan nyawa. Karena apa yang ditulis pertama akan berbeda jika diulang. Dulu Jongin tidak seceroboh ini. Dia juga tak setempramental ini.

Menurut Sehun, mungkin karna tuntutan penerbitnya yang mengharuskan Jongin perfect dalam berkarya. Ditambah, Jongin adalah penulis yang tengah naik daun. Semakin menuntutnya untuk menciptakan karya yang terbaik. Ya, tentu itu baik.

Tetapi siapa sangka hal itu ternyata menjadi beban bagi penulisnya. Apalagi Jongin adalah tipe pemikir. Maksudnya, apa-apa akan ia pikirkan dengan serius. Dan lagi, belum lama ini ia mendapat kritikan pedas dari para pembaca melalui sosial media. Bisa dibilang hatters. Itu menjadi pikiran tersendiri bagi Jongin. Apalagi ini sudah mendekati deadline. Kehilangan naskah disaat genting seperti ini, bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau menjadi Jongin? Frustasi 'kan?

Sehun takut dengan keadaan Jongin yang seperti ini. Sifat seperti itu dapat menghancurkan diri sendiri secara perlahan. Mungkin imbasnya akan merambah ke kondisi kejiwaan, Tekanan mental atau emosional yang berlebihan.

Dan sepertinya emosional Jongin semakin tidak terkendali.

Sehun harus apa sekarang? Inginnya meminta Jongin berhenti menjadi penulis, tetapi mana mungkin Sehun tega jika hal itu adalah impian Jongin sekaligus hobi Jongin. Tapi jika dibiarkan, Jongin bisa-bisa jadi gila.

Jujur Sehun dilema sendiri. Disisi lain ia tidak mau Jongin seperti sekarang ini, lama-lama dia bisa kehilangan Jongin jika seperti ini terus, siapa yang mau kehilangan istri, hah? Disisi lainnya ia tak tega meminta Jongin melepas impiannya.

Sehun bergerak menahan tangan Jongin yang terus membuat berantakan meja. Ia lantas memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Menenggelamkan Jongin diperut ratanya. Entahlah, ini berhasil meredam amarah Jongin atau tidak, Sehun sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia hanya dapat memeluk.

"Hiks... hiks..." Jongin mencengkeram baju belakang Sehun erat.

Sebelumnya Jongin tidak sebrutal ini walau kehilangan naskah tanpa sengaja. Kali ini sungguh mengerikan. Ya pernah sih mengamuk atau marah-marah, tetapi tidak sampai membanting laptop begini.

"Aku kehilangan tiga kali dengan judul yang sama, hiks... hiks..."

Sehun diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya dapat mengelus surai Jongin dalam pelukannya.

Mau bagaimana? Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Jongin pasti tertekan karna ia sendiri yang menghilangkannya.

"Padahal sudah hampir mencapai klimaks... hiks... hiks... bagaimana ini, Sehun... hiks... hiks... sudah hampir deadline-nya..."

Sehun melepas pelukannya lantas berjongkok di depan Jongin yang masih terduduk dikursinya. Ia mengusap air mata Jongin dengan ibu jarinya secara lembut. Menatap Jongin dengan sendu. Ia terluka jika Jongin frustasi seperti ini. Ia ikut sedih jika Jongin seperti ini. Ia sangat menyayangi Jongin melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Sehun kembali memeluk Jongin dengan hangat. Mengusap-usap surai Jongin dengan sayang. Harus apa supaya istrinya tenang. Jongin sangat kacau.

"Gigit bahuku. Berteriaklah. Keluarkan saja amarahmu. Lampiaskan semua padaku. Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sehun tenang masih dengan mengelus kepala Jongin.

Ya... Jongin sedang butuh pelampiasan 'kan?

Bats!

Jongin menggigit bahu Sehun dengan keras. Mencengkeram baju Sehun dengan erat. Berteriak dengan kencang dalam gigitannya. Memberikan kesan suaranya teredam dibahu Sehun. Mengeluarkan semua amarahnya.

Sehun hanya dapat meringis kesakitan ketika gigi-gigi Jongin serasa menancap dibahunya. Telinganya berdengung mendengar teriakan disertai tangisan dari mulut Jongin. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menahan sakit dibahunya. Membiarkan sang istri melampiaskan amarah sepuasnya. Sehun tidak apa-apa.

Sefrustasi inikah Jongin?

Sehun benar-benar takut dengan kondisi mental Jongin sekarang.

W

I

N

T

E

R

Sehun menidurkan Jongin diranjang dengan perlahan. Jongin akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang setelah menyelimuti Jongin. Ia menatap wajah Jongin dalam. Mengusap jejak air mata dipipi Jongin dengan sangat pelan. Lantas mengecup kening Jongin lama.

Ia benar-benar mencintai pria ini dengan tulus meski ia akui Jongin berubah. Dulu Jongin adalah sosok yang sangat sabar walau mendapat masalah. Jongin adalah anak yang ceria dan cerewet. Tetapi, semenjak bukunya menjadi best seller dan ia dikontrak oleh sebuah perusahaan penerbit yang lumayan terkenal, Jongin berubah secara perlahan.

Tidak. Perubahan Jongin tidak melingkupi semuanya. Jongin masih ceria dan cerewet, hanya saja intensitasnya berkurang. Dia juga masih tetap Jongin yang penyabar dan mengerti keadaan jika pada Sehun. Hanya saja, tempramentnya muncul jika berhadapan dengan naskah. Apalagi jika sampai hilang begini.

Perubahannya akan mengerikan. Kesabarannya menjadi tidak berguna sama sekali. Tempramentnya berubah drastis. Siapa yang tidak takut jika pasangan labil signifikan begitu?

Jongin itu sebenarnya mampu memanage waktu dengan baik. Ia tahu kapan melayani Sehun dan kapan menulis naskah. Bahkan ia dapat meninggalkan pengetikannya padahal ide sedang muncul untuk melayani Sehun yang pulang dari kantor. Yah pokoknya Jongin dapat memerankan figurenya dengan baik. Namun akhir-akhir ini berbeda. Setelah insiden kehilangan naskah untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin menjadi berbeda.

Dulu ketika pertama kali kehilangan naskah, yah... Jongin tidak menunjukkan frustasi sehebat ini. Tetapi, semakin kesini dia sering mengalami kehilangan naskah. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin. Awalnya mungkin Jongin sabar dan menahan amarahnya. Tetapi lama-lama tidak tahan juga 'kan?

Karna dikejar deadline dan tuntutan dari perusahaan mungkin yang membuat Jongin panik dan terburu-buru. Ditambah ia harus membagi waktu untuk mengurus rumah dan Sehun. Cukup untuk membuat Jongin menjadi ceroboh.

Padahal menjadi penulis itu berat. Iya jika ide terus mengalir lancar, bagaimana jika tak dapat ide padahal sudah dekat dengan deadline? Setelah berusaha mencari inspirasi dan berhasil mendapat ide cemerlang, eh naskahnya hilang. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sakitnya itu disini... otak, tangan, hati.

Ketika Jongin telah menuangkan semua idenya dalam bentuk tulisan tetapi tulisannya hilang, Jongin sudah lupa dengan idenya semula. Entahlah, otak Jongin seperti terprogram jika ide sudah tertuang dalam tulisan artinya sudah selesai. Maka memorinya dalam otak akan terhapus karna sudah ada visual secara nyata.

Hal inilah kelemahan Jongin. Ketika filenya hilang dan Jongin tidak dapat mengulangnya lagi. Emosi Jongin akan naik. Jongin seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Ia biasanya akan mem-back up filenya kedalam hard disk lain. Jadi ia tetap memiliki cadangannya jika sewaktu-waktu naskahnya hilang.

Tetapi entah mengapa setiap naskahnya hilang adalah kelanjutan naskah yang belum diback up. Ditengah proses pemindahan naskah kelanjutannya.

Ya... Sehun mengerti seberapa frustasinya Jongin. Apalagi mendapat tuntutan dengan kriteria sempurna dari penerbitnya. Lalu deadline yang semakin dekat. Jongin benar-benar tertekan sekarang.

"Aku ketakutan jika kau seperti ini, Sayang." Sehun menggumam, "Apa yang dapat aku lakukan untukmu? Apa harus aku memisahkanmu dari duniamu?"

Sehun membenarkan selimut Jongin sebelum beranjak untuk membersihkan kamar yang berantakan karna amukan Jongin tadi.

Setelah selesai, ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Membasuh muka sebelum melepas kaos lengan panjangnya. Menatap cermin westafel dengan diam. Memandang bahu kanannya.

Bahu itu memerah. Terdapat bekas gigitan Jongin. Gigitannya terlihat dalam. Sepertinya Jongin menggigit dengan sekuat tenaga tadi. Yah, sakit sekali. Jongin menggigitnya keras dan lama. Mungkin besok akan timbul lebam kebiruan. Yah, tidak apa-apa.

Apa Sehun membawa Jongin ke psykolog saja ya?

Y

U

U

R

A

M

A

Pagi telah datang. Jongin duduk termenung ditepian ranjang. Entah memikirkan apa. Ia baru saja selesai memasak. Karna Sehun tak kunjung menampakkan diri di meja makan, ia berinisiatif untuk memanggil suaminya. Sepertinya Sehun masih mandi. Terdengar suara Shower yang masih menyala. Jadilah ia duduk ditepi ranjang dan menunggu Sehun.

Tetapi ketika ia melihat meja kerjanya, ia jadi terdiam dan termenung. Bukan gara-gara meja kerjanya yang sudah rapi, tetapi karna laptop hitamnya yang remuk. LCD nya kendor dan pecah. Keyboardnya banyak yang lepas. Ternyata amukannya semalam lumayan brutal juga.

Sehun baru saja keluar dengan keadaan topless beserta handuk yang tersampir dibahu dan rambut yang basah. Melihat pandangan Jongin tertuju pada laptopnya yang remuk, Sehun malah jadi kaget sendiri. Dengan segera ia merentangkan handuknya lalu menutup laptop remuk itu. Aduh, Sehun lupa menyingkirkan laptopnya. Jongin pasti ingat naskahnya yang hilang.

Sehun lalu mendekati Jongin dan menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang," sapa Sehun dengan senyum tampannya.

Jongin mendongak, "Iya, selamat pagi."

Sehun mengambil handuk lain lalu memberikannya pada Jongin. Lantas ia berlutut dan menaruh dagunya dipaha Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum simpul lalu bergerak mengeringkan rambut Sehun.

Tetapi pandangannya malah jatuh pada sebelah bahu Sehun yang membiru. Kentara sekali karna kulit Sehun terlalu putih.

Jongin jadi ingat peristiwa semalam. Sehun pasti kesakitan. Jongin merasa bersalah sekarang.

Sehun berdiri ketika dirasa rambutnya sudah kering. Mengecup sekilas dahi Jongin dan beranjak menuju lemari. Tetapi belum sampai melangkah, Jongin malah menahan lengannya lantas menatap Sehun dengan sendu.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia malah menepuk bahunya sendiri.

Sehun mengerti maksud Jongin. Lalu ia kembali berlutut didepan Jongin. Memberi senyum hangat pada Jongin. Ah... istrinya pasti ingat semalam.

Jongin beranjak, mengambil kotak P3K dari laci meja rias. Lalu duduk kembali pada tempat semula. Dan mulai mengobati bahu Sehun dengan hati-hati. Sementara Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang mulai memerah. Pelupuk matanya mulai tergenang. Dan benar, Jongin menangis tanpa suara.

"Maafkan aku," Jongin bersuara lirih sembari menutup kotak salep obat.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sehun menghapus air mata Jongin dengan lembut.

"Aku sadar emosiku sangat labil. Maaf... kau tersiksa karna aku."

Sehun bergerak untuk memeluk Jongin, lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sayang."

Jongin hanya dapat memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Lupakan, ne? Sekarang bantu aku memakai kemejaku. Lalu kita sarapan." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk. Menghapus air matanya. Melepas pelukannya. Lalu melakukan apa yang Sehun minta.

"Sehun, hari ini aku ingin pergi." Jongin berujar sembari mengaitkan kancing kemeja Sehun.

"Kemana? Perlu aku antar?"

"Aku bisa sendiri. Kau 'kan kerja,"

"Istirahat makan siang aku bisa mengantar,"

"Tidak. Sudah aku bilang aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula hanya sebentar,"

"Hum.. baiklah. Hati-hati, ne."

Jongin mengangguk.

"Istirahat makan siang aku akan ke kantormu. Kita makan bersama,"

"Huh? Tumben,"

"Hanya ingin," Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun. "Maaf telah membuatmu terluka semalam. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya," Jongin lantas mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut seraya memejamkan matanya. Lalu melumatnya dengan pelan.

Baru saja Sehun akan membalas lumatan Jongin, Sehun sudah membuka mulutnya, tetapi Jongin malah mundur terlebih dulu.

Sehun 'kan jadi cengo sendiri. Kok begini? Tidak biasanya Jongin mencium sepihak dan tidak mau dibalas begini.

Lagi, Jongin kembali mencium Sehun dan melumatnya. Dan lagi Jongin kembali mundur ketika Sehun hendak membalas.

"Jongin,"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tidak mengijinkan aku membalas?"

"..." Jongin diam.

Aneh?

W

I

N

T

E

R

Sehun masih sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangan pada setumpuk dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Laptop slim hitam ia biarkan menyala disamping kirinya. Tidak sadar bahwa seseorang telah masuk dan memperhatikannya dengan serius. Sepertinya Sehun lebih serius daripada dia.

Pemuda yang masih berdiri itu nampak sedikit menghela nafas. Lalu dengan jahil ia mengulurkan tangannya tepat diambang dokumen yang sedang Sehun tanda tangani, ia membentuk peace sign tepat diwajah Sehun. Membuat sang empunya kaget dan segera mendongak.

"Aigoo, Sayang, kau mengagetkanku," Rutuk Sehun.

"Habisnya, kau serius sekali sampai tidak tahu aku datang," bibir Jongin mengerucut.

"Baiklah maafkan aku, ne," Sehun lalu mengamati Jongin dari bawah sampai atas dengan dahi mengernyit.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan gaya berbusana Jongin. Casual dan manis seperti biasanya. Dengan kaos denim dan jaket katun hitam tidak terlalu tebal yang memiliki tudung, jeans yang sedikit kepanjangan tapi tidak Jongin lipat, dan sneakers biru dongker dengan garis putih favoritenya, lalu rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

Yang membuat Sehun mengernyit adalah tas dipunggung Jongin dan sebuah amplop coklat di tangan kiri dan sebuah paper bag dengan gambar berbagai macam sushi.

"Kau darimana sebenarnya?" Tanya Sehun heran. Tadi pagi Jongin meminta ijin pergi tetapi tidak mengatakan pergi kemana 'kan? Bahkan menolak diantar Sehun.

"Tidak darimanapun. Hanya jalan-jalan saja, dan aku membeli sushi," jawab Jongin tenang.

Sehun malah jadi heran kalau begini. Jalan-jalan kemana sampai membawa tas punggung? Dan amplop apa itu?

"Sebentar lagi makan siang. Tiba-tiba ingin makan sushi, jadi aku membeli ini," kata Jongin. "Kita makan berdua ya," pintanya.

Kring... kring...

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab ajakan istrinya, telephone di sudut mejanya berdiring. Sementara Jongin terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit sebal.

"Ya?" Sapa Sehun setelah mengangkat panggilan. "Suruh dia masuk," Katanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari seberang sambungan.

Setelah menutup sambungan, Sehun lantas berdiri menghampiri Jongin dan menggiringnya untuk duduk dikursi Sehun.

"Aku ada tamu, tunggu sebentar ne. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Katanya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Jongin.

"Baiklah," Jongin mengangguk sekali.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk tiga kali dan muncullah seorang pria paruh baya berkaca mata dan rambut yang sudah mulai beruban.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Park," sapa Sehun sambil menjabat pria paruh baya itu dan tersenyum ramah. Lalu mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk. Kemudian mereka mulai membicarakan sesuatu tentang bisnis.

Jongin hanya menatap sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptop Sehun yang masih menyala. Ia jadi ingat dengan laptop yang ia banting semalam. Ingatan itu lantas berbuntut pada amplop coklat ditangannya. Amplop ya... apa Sehun harus tahu tentang amplop ini? Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Ia lalu memilih meletakkan amplop itu di atas meja bersama dengan paper back sushi.

"Siapa yang sedang duduk disana itu, Presdir Oh? Apakah kekasihmu?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana menurut Anda?" Sehun malah menjawab dengan pertanyaan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dia tampan. Manis. Dan sepertinya seumuran dengan Anda," jawab pria itu dengan senyum simpul.

"Dia istriku, Tuan Park. Lebih tua dariku setahun," kata Sehun.

"Oh, benarkah? Kukira hanya pacar," Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi, "Selera Anda memang bagus,"

"Terima kasih,"

"Baiklah, saya permisi," Tuan itu lantas bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, semoga dapat menguntungkan kedua pihak," kata Sehun sambil berjabat tangan dengan mitra kerjanya.

"Sama-sama,"

Setelah mitra kerjanya itu pergi Sehun lantas berjalan mendekati Jongin yang tengah asyik mencoret-coret sampul amplop coklat yang tadi dibawanya dengan pena milik Sehun. Entah mencoret-coret apa, tidak jelas. Hanya serentetan tulisan acak-acakan. Sekilas Sehun melihat ada nama dirinya dan juga dua buah gambar.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Lalu ia mengangkat gagang telephone dan menekan speed dial untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Kyungsoo, ke ruanganku sekarang," titahnya pada seseorang di seberang.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah seseorang bermata bulat yang menghampiri dan memberikan hormat pada Sehun. Sehun lantas mengambil setumpuk dokumen yang sudah selesai ia tanda tangani dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan acara coret-mencoretnya lalu mendongak, dan tersenyum, "Hai, Kyungsoo hyung," sapanya ramah.

"Annyeong, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo pun membalas senyum, "lama tidak jumpa ya sepertinya,"

Jongin nyengir, "Aku sibuk, Hyung. Hehe..."

"Kuharap kau tidak stres. Jangan terlalu lelah,"

"Hum... Thanks, Hyung," kata Jongin riang pada Kyungsoo yang merupakan rekan Sehun dimasa kuliah dulu. Yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyung sendiri.

"Kyung, untuk satu jam kedepan tolong delay jadwal," kata Sehun.

"Oh, jadwal terakhirmu hanya rapat direksi setelah makan siang," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Begitu ya, baiklah. Kau boleh pergi,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Namun baru saja ia akan melangkah...

"Tunggu, Hyung!" Jongin menginterupsi.

"Ne, Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo terheran.

"Hyung, kau tahu lagunya Lee Hongki yang menjadi original soundtrack drama 'Heirs'?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku tahu. Wae?"

"Kau hafal liriknya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan heran. Perasaan Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak sekarang ketika Jongin tersenyum lebar disertai lonjakan kecil seperti anak kecil yang habis mendapat sesuatu mengejutkan.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin dengar lagu itu. Aku suka lagunya," kata Jongin dengan nada riang seperti anak kecil.

"Aku ada audionya. Kau mau aku mengirimnya?"

Jongin menggeleng membuat dahi Kyungsoo maupun Sehun mengernyit heran. Bagaimana sih, bilangnya mau dengar, kok tidak mau audionya?

"Nyanyikan untukku, Hyung,"

"HAH?!" Kyungsoo dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut dan membulatkan matanya.

Yang benar saja. Masa menyanyi 'I'm saying' di kantor presdir? Wah, tidak wajar.

"Sayang, kau serius?" Tanya Sehun takjup.

Jongin mengangguk antusias.

"T-tapi, Jong-"

"Pokoknya menyanyi!" Sehun bergidik ketika ekspresi Jongin berubah sedikit sedih. Cepat sekali berubahnya. "Aku ingin dinyanyikan..."

Kyungsoo dan Sehun terhenyak ketika suara Jongin terdengar bergetar dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Heh?! Masa Jongin mau menangis hanya karna masalah begini? Yang benar saja!

Sehun mendekat dan mengusap punggung Jongin pelan, "Sayang, jangan begitu. Tidak enak 'kan kalau pegawai lain dengar? Nanti dikira ada apa," Sehun mencoba menasehati.

Wajah Jongin berubah suntuk mendengar nasehat suaminya. Ia lantas membenturkan kepalanya dimeja, memandang kearah lain membelakangi Sehun. Aksi ngambek seperti bocah yang keinginannya tidak dituruti.

Lagi-lagi Sehun dan Kyungsoo terkejut ketika mendapati bahu Jongin sedikit bergetar dan suara ingus yang disedot hidung. Jongin menangis tanpa isakan.

"E-eh? Sayang, k-kau menangis?" Sehun tergagap.

Aduh, Jongin kok aneh begini sekarang?

"Kyung," Sehun bingung harus bagaimana. Ia lantas memberi kode pada Kyungsoo agar mulai menyanyi.

"T-tapi, Hun,"

"Please?" Sehun berbisik. Demi apa, baru ini Sehun memohon dengan tampang melas. Duh... mana tega ia melihat Jongin begini.

"B-baiklah, aku akan menyanyi," kata Kyungsoo ragu.

Mendengar itu, Jongin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo antusias dengan jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Ayo! Ayo, bernyanyi!" Sorak Jongin seraya bertepuk tangan. Seolah lupa dengan ngambeknya. Sehun begidik kembali. Tidak menyangka mood Jongin cepat sekali kembali.

Saat Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi, Jongin bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil bertepuk tangan masih dalam posisi duduk. Rautnya terlihat bahagia dengan senyum lebar meski masih ada jejak air mata dipipinya.

Entah mengapa, melihat ini ketakutan Sehun bertambah daripada sebelumnya.

Apa Sehun benar-benar perlu membawa Jongin ke psikolog?

Sehun jadi memikirkan serius mengenai itu. Ya Tuhan...

A

L

Hari sudah sore dan Sehun yang tengah menuju ke ruang kerjanya setelah selesai rapat direksi yang ternyata memakan waktu cukup lama. Khawatir juga sebenarnya, Jongin masih berada di ruangannya. Menunggui Sehun untuk pulang bersama.

Padahal Sehun sudah akan mengantarnya pulang setelah makan siang bersama tadi. Tetapi Jongin kekeuh ingin bersama Sehun. Sehun sudah memberi tahu akan ada rapat. Lagi, Jongin tetap kekeuh ingin menunggu Sehun.

Sehun bingung. Rasanya Jongin semakin aneh padahal sebelumnya Jongin tidak pernah mau menunggu. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan menunggu sampai sore begini.

Langkah Sehun mulai cepat karnanya. Namun ketika ia sampai di ruangannya, langkahnya memelan. Mendapati suatu keadaan dalam ruangannya. Senyap sekali.

Jongin tengah bertelungkup dengan tangan terlipat diatas meja. Nafasnya terdengar teratur dan matanya terpejam. Jongin tertidur di meja Sehun dengan wajah damai. Sebelah pipinya menempel pada amplop coklat yang sudah penuh dengan coretan-coretan. Lalu didekat kepalanya terdapat ipad yang layarnya menampilkan 'game over' dari sebuah game. Sepertinya selama menunggu Sehun, Jongin kembali membuat oret-oretan dan bermain game di ipadnya lalu tak sengaja ketiduran. Tas punggungnya sudah tergeletak asal di lantai.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Jongin polos sekali kalau seperti ini. Sehun lalu meraih ipad putih Jongin dan mematikan layarnya. Kemudian mengambil tas Jongin dan memasukkan ipadnya. Setelahnya Sehun menata mejanya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Takut membangunkan beruang manisnya.

Sehun lantas menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk datang kembali ke ruangannya.

"Kyung, bantu aku menaikkan Jongin ke punggungku," kata Sehun setelah Kyungsoo datang.

"Oh, dia tertidur,"

"Hm... aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Naikkan pelan-pelan jangan sampai dia bangun," Kata Sehun yang sudah berjongkok.

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo pun segera membantu Sehun.

Keduanya langsung diam ketika Jongin menggeliat di punggung Sehun. Setelah tenang barulah Sehun membenarkan letak gendongannya.

"Bawakan tas Jongin," Sehun mulai berjalan keluar. Sementara Kyungsoo menyambar tas Jongin dan mengikuti Sehun tepat dibelakang. Alih-alih menjaga Jongin dari belakang.

Beberapa karyawan tampak terkejut melihat presdir mereka sudi melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Beberapa ada yang berbisik tentang siapa yang digendong Sehun, beberapa ada yang takjup dan iri melihat kemesraan seperti itu. Mereka terpesona oleh Sehun yang tersenyum kecil sambil melirik kepala Jongin yang terkulai di sebelah bahunya.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia istrinya Presdir Oh,"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Baru sekali ini dia datang ke kantor,"

"Manis ya,"

"Dia seorang penulis 'kan?"

"Iya. Aku suka novel-novelnya,"

Sehun tidak peduli dengan celotehan-celotehan para pegawai yang ia lewati. Ia terus melangkah, menuju lift. Kemudian masuk diikuti Kyungsoo, turun menuju basement. Tempat parkir.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin lirih.

"Kau bangun? Apa kau terganggu, hm?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Bahumu masih sakit?"

"Sudah tidak sekarang,"

"Apa kau lelah, Hun?"

"Lumayan. Kenapa?"

"Aku... ingin ke taman bermain,"

"Eh?"

"Ingin berkencan dengan Sehun. Sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan berdua,"

Sehun bergeming. Benar juga. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sekarang. Tetapi tak juga kesalahannya sepenuhnya, karna faktanya keduanyapun sama-sama sibuk.

"Jadi, kau menunggu karna ingin berkencan?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Tapi, kalau Sehun lelah, lain kali saja,"

Sebenarnya Sehun heran, cara bicara Jongin berbeda.

"Baiklah kita berkencan," Kata Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Turunkan aku,"

"Tanggung, sudah sampai,"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil. Dulu di jaman kuliah sudah bukan hal tabu kalau pasangan ini terlihat mesra. Bahkan kabarnya, dulu sewaktu masih SHS mereka menjadi pasangan paling serasi setelah dua minggu jadian. Kyungsoo hanya tidak menyangka kalau kemesraan mereka tetap terjalin setelah lulus kuliah dan tiga bulan lalu menikah. Ternyata sudah lama mereka menjalin hubungan.

Jika mendengar cerita bagaimana Sehun mendapatkan Jongin dulu. Katanya, Sehun adalah adik kelas Jongin di SHS. Berawal dari tabrakan tak sengaja yang membuat Sehun menumpahkan minuman ke seragam Jongin. Jongin banyak fans, katanya. Meski Jongin tidak marah bahkan tersenyum ramah dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa', tetapi fansnya yang menghujat Sehun karna ceroboh dan mengotori baju Jongin.

Karna terpesona pada senyum manis si sunbae, Sehun yang mendapat predikat 'nerd' akhirnya menjadi stalker Jongin. Secret admire yang selalu mengirimkan setangkai mawar putih secara diam-diam di loker Jongin setiap pulang sekolah.

Katanya, Sehun pernah patah hati karna mengira hyung Jongin adalah pacar Jongin. Habis wajah mereka tidak ada mirip-miripnya. Mesra lagi. Tidak salah dong kalau Sehun berpikir begitu. Sampai berhenti mengirim mawar.

Akhirnya Jongin menerima Sehun dengan satu vas bunga mawar merah, jumlah bunganya sesuai dengan jumlah mawar pemberian Sehun selama dua bulan menstalker. Setelah mereka jadian, Sehun semakin banyak dihujat. Hal yang tidak wajar karna seorang seme nerd seperti Sehun mampu bersanding dengan anak populer manis Kim Jongin.

Katanya juga, Sehun pernah berkelahi dengan seorang Kingka sekolah untuk melindungi Jongin. Dari sanalah awal identitas Sehun terkuak. Ternyata Sehun tidak benar-benar nerd, dia adalah putra dari presdir Aeolus -perusahaan yang sekarang dipimpin Sehun-.

Yah, pokoknya panjang kalau diceritakan.

B

E

R

S

A

M

B

U

N

G

Ga banyak cincong deh...

Mind to review?

With Love, Winter AL Yuurama, Kim Jongin, and Uzumaki Naruto 


	2. Chapter 2

Winter AL story collection

Title : Jongin Labil

Rate : T+

Genre : Marriage life / Romance / Drama

Pair : Hunkai / Sekai / Uke|Kai

Disclaimer : Cerita ini diilhami dari cerita saya sendiri yang frustasi dan menangis karna beberapa kali kehilangan naskah cerita. Mungkin, cerita ini berisi kefrustasian saya. Atau penulis lain juga. Masalah terpendam dari para penulis. mungkin loh...

Warning: Typo. Aneh. Absurd. Membosankan.

Anggap saja ini adalah story lanjutan dari fanfict 'Kukejar Cintamu, Sunbae!' haha...

Y

U

U

"Sehun, maukah kau memasak untukku?" Tanya Jongin sambil berjalan gontai dari dapur menuju ruang tengah dimana Sehun tengah menonton televisi.

"Hm?" Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Aku lapar, Hun. Buatkan nasi goreng juga tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan pedas-pedas,"

"Eh? Bukankah kau sudah makan malam?" Sehun semakin heran.

Pasalnya Jongin sudah makan bersamanya tadi dan ini sudah malam untuk ukuran makan malam. Tetapi Jongin kelaparan? Ditambah, sejak kapan Jongin minta tidak pedas? Bukankah Jongin itu maniak pedas?

"Apa perutmu sedang bermasalah, Sayang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin jujur, "Buatkan ya, Hun. Terserah apa saja. Aku sedang malas melihat dapur. Please?" Jongin menatap memelas.

Nah kalau begini memangnya Sehun bisa menolak aegyeo attack itu? Ya ampun, kelemahan Sehun berada di ekspresi anjing terbuang itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan buatkan. Tunggu ne," Jongin langsung mengangguk antusias.

Sementara menunggu Sehun memasak, Jongin memilah kaset mencari film. Beberapa kali ia menggeleng tidak cocok dengan judul kasetnya. Lalu ia menemukan kaset bercover meriah dengan penguin dan buaya chibi ditempat bersalju, dengan judul 'Pororo'. Yang justru membuat Jongin tersenyum sumringah. Dengan segera ia menyalakan DVD.

"Hehehe..." ia terkekeh menonton film kartun yang tengah diputar dari DVD-nya. Terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Dan kegiatan menonton itu masih berlanjut sampai satu episode, setelahnya Sehun memanggilnya dari dapur.

"Sayang, nasi gorengnya sudah siap,"

Jongin langsung melonjak dan berlari dengan semangat, tidak peduli lagi pada film 'Pororo' yang berlanjut ke episode dua.

"Wah, sudah matang ya. Sepertinya enak. Aku makan ya, Hun," katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Silahkan," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lalu menyodorkan sendok dan garpu.

Yang terjadi adalah, Jongin tidak menerima sendok dan garpu, malah menatap Sehun sambil mengerjap-ngerjap polos.

"Aku tidak mau," kata Jongin.

"Lho, lalu bagaimana kau memakannya kalau tidak pakai sendok dan garpu?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Sehun suapi aku,"

"He?" Sehun langsung menatap Jongin takjup.

Tuhkan, semakin hari Jongin semakin aneh.

"Sehun, aaa..." Jongin membuka mulutnya minta diisi.

'Mengapa rasanya seperti aku sedang mengasuh anak kecil?'

A

L

Sehun baru saja masuk ke kamar setelah mencuci piring bekas makan Jongin dan mematikan film 'Pororo' yang tadi Jongin putar.

Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat heran. Mengapa Jongin tiba-tiba menonton kartun anak-anak begitu. Memang sih itu kartun favorite Jongin, tapi tetap saja aneh. Pasalnya, sudah lama sekali Jongin tidak melihatnya. Sejak menjadi penulis.

Ngomong-ngomong soal penulis, apa kabar dengan novel Jongin yang sudah sangat dekat deadline? Kok Jongin tenang-tenang saja padahal naskahnya baru saja hilang? Jongin tidak terlihat berusaha mengejar penulisannya.

"Sehun," Jongin yang sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, memanggil seraya menepuk tempat disampingnya. Mengisyaratkan Sehun agar duduk disana.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun menuruti, ikut masuk dalam selimut. Duduk berselonjor dan bersandar pada bantal yang ia letakkan diantara punggung dan kepala ranjang -diapit-. Kemudian membaca sebuah buku novel yang ia ambil dari nakas didekatnya.

Jongin menyusup dan bersandar pada dada Sehun setelah mengambil bukunya sendiri. Ia pun ikut membaca. Namun dahi Sehun mengernyit ketika melihat buku yang sedang Jongin baca. Kumpulan cerita dongeng bergambar.

What? Jongin membaca seperti itu diusia dua puluhan? Kok... Sehun semakin takut ya... niat hati ingin bertanya tentang deadline novel Jongin, jadi urung kalau begini pemandangannya.

"Baby, sejak kapan kau memiliki buku dongeng seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan ketenangannya. Mengabaikan buku novel yang baru ia baca satu paragraf.

"Ehehe... tadi aku membelinya ditoko buku. Habis, sampulnya menarik. Tiba-tiba jadi rindu masa kecil ketika ibu mendongengkanku sebuah cerita sebelum tidur," jawab Jongin ceria.

"Oh begitu..." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Mau kubacakan dongeng?" Jongin mendongak.

"Hum?" Sehum menunduk, "Aniya. Aku baca ini," Sehun mengangkat novelnya.

Jongin lalu mengangguk dan melanjutkan membaca buku dongengnya. Sehun lantas mengecup puncak kepala Jongin sekilas.

Lima menit berlalu, sepertinya Jongin mulai bosan.

"Umm..." Jongin bergumam sambil meletakkan buku dongengnya di kasur. Ia juga meraih novel yang sedang Sehun baca lalu duduk di pangkuan Sehun, berhadapan dengan Sehun. Menimbulkan kernyitan dahi dari Sehun. Berapa kali Sehun mengernyitkan dahi akhir-akhir ini?

"Wae, Sayang?" Sehun lalu membalas dengan merengkuh pinggang Jongin.

"Sehun," Jongin menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sehun.

"Hm?" Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir plum istrinya.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah memenuhi permintaan aneh-anehku akhir-akhir ini,"

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, hm?" Tanya Sehun lembut. "Apa karna terlalu stres dengan deadline?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Dihari aku datang ke kantormu, sebenarnya aku habis menemui penerbit,"

"Lalu bagaimana?" Sehun sedikit terkejut.

Sudah selesai? Kapan Jongin menyelesaikannya? Sehun tak pernah melihat Jongin berkutat dengan naskah setelah insiden ngamuk waktu itu.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Besok saja penjelasan panjangnya. Aku sedang tidak mau membahas itu. Ya?"

"Baiklah, aku tidak bertanya hal itu. Lalu, kenapa kau jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

"Itu... aku juga sebenarnya tak tahu. Keinginan-keinginan aneh itu timbul begitu saja,"

"Hum? Begitu ya,"

"Maaf ya, merepotkanmu,"

"Merepotkan apa, hm?" Sehun mengelus belakang kepala Jongin dengan lembut, "Aku 'kan suamimu, sudah sewajarnya 'kan aku menuruti permintaanmu?"

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie," Jongin tersenyum manis seraya mengalungkan tangannya ditengkuk Sehun.

Kemudian Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dengan perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan mulai mendekatkannya pada bibir Sehun.

Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum kecil sekilas. Sebelum kedua bibir itu saling menempel dengan sempurna dan mulai melumat, menyesap, menjilat dengan irama pelan dan romantis. Saling berbagi ciuman hangat penuh perasaan.

Jongin terlihat mengacak-acak rambut Sehun ketika mereka bertarung lidah, bahkan, "mmh..." timbul lenguhan lirih dari Jongin.

"S-sehun," Jongin mundur duluan dan menatap Sehun sayu.

"Hm?" Sehun mengucupi wajah Jongin dengan pelan.

"A-ayo bermain,"

"Heh?!" Sehun langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

Tentu saja terkejut. Sejak kapan Jongin meminta duluan dengan malu-malu begini? Oh my... what happened? Kim Jongin tidak pernah minta duluan sebelumnya. Semakin aneh saja.

"T-tapi, aku tidak mau sampai masuk. Aku mau foreplay saja,"

God! Apalagi ini?!

"Sayang, besok mau tidak mengunjungi ibumu?" Kata Sehun.

"Tentu aku mau! Aku rindu ayah, ibu, Jess noona, dan Yifan hyung!" Jawab Jongin antusias meski dengan wajah sayu.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita pergi, ne?" Dan Jongin mengangguk senang.

"Sebelum itu... ayo... ciuman lagi... dan bermain foreplay, Sehun,"

Sehun menyeringai. Ia lantas melepas kaos Jongin cepat dan membuangnya. Lalu mendorong bahu Jongin untuk berbaring di kasur dengan cepat pula.

"Jangan menyesal jika terdapat tanda ungu disekujur tubuhmu nanti," Kata Sehun sambil menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Jongin dan mulai menjilatnya sensual.

"Umhhh..." Jongin menjenjangkan lehernya, "Tidak akan, Sayang," katanya tertahan menahan desahan ketika Sehun menggigit kecil dan mulai menghisap lehernya, "Tapi dengan satu syarat,"

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun kini menatap Jongin bingung.

Jongin balas menatap dengan sayu. Yang justru membuat Sehun semakin ingin menyerang. Jongin lalu mengalungkan tangannya kembali dan tersenyum.

"Tidak boleh menindih perutku," kata Jongin.

"Huh?"

Ini terdengar seperti kode atau firasat?

Y

U

U

R

A

M

A

Sehun, Jessica, dan ibu Jongin nampak sedang berbincang serius di ruang tengah rumah ibu Jongin. Sementara Yifan dan Jongin terlihat sedang bergurau di tempat lain rumah ini.

Sepertinya yang paling dirindukan Jongin adalah Yifan. Karna faktanya, ketika tadi datang, orang yang Jongin cari adalah Yifan. Bukan ibu, ayah, ataupun noonanya. Yah... hubungan kakak adik itu memang sangat dekat seperti dulu. Sehun tidak kaget melihat betapa manjanya Jongin pada Yifan.

"Noona, kau 'kan dokter, apa kau punya kenalan dokter psycologist?" Tanya Sehun.

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa?" Jessica mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, Ibu mertua, Noona. Aku sebenarnya khawatir dengan Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Dia menjadi sangat aneh seperti terganggu psikologisnya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan," jelas Sehun ragu.

"Mwo?! Ada apa dengan putra bungsuku? Aneh seperti apa, Sehun?" Ibu Jongin melotot.

"Tolong maafkan aku, Ibu mertua, bukan maksudku berprasangka buruk ataupun menuduh Jongin gila. Aku hanya khawatir padanya," Sehun menunduk, "Seminggu lebih ia bertingkah tidak wajar dibanding usianya. Dia bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil, seperti tiba-tiba menonton 'Pororo', membaca dongeng untuk anak kecil. Dia juga mudah ngambek ketika permintaannya tidak dituruti. Dia pernah meminta rekan kerjaku menyanyi untuknya saat ia ke kantorku, ketika keinginannya tak dituruti dia langsung menangis. Permintaannya aneh-aneh. Semuanya dimulai setelah ia kehilangan naskah proyek novelnya,"

Hening... kedua wanita dihadapan Sehun nampak sedang mencerna penjelasan Sehun.

"Aku takut karna terlalu stres dia jadi aneh begitu," lanjut Sehun.

Tidak lama, sang ibu memberikan senyum menenangkan pada menantunya itu. Ia bahkan menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan hangat, seolah mengatakan bahwa Jongin tidak apa-apa. Padahal, Sehun tengah kebingungan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Sehun, Jongin baik-baik saja. Kurasa itu wajar," katanya tenang.

"Wajar bagaimana, Bu?"

"Untuk lebih jelasnya, sepertinya Jessica akan lebih tahu,"

"Mengapa aku, Bu?" Tanya Jessica bingung.

"Hah... dasar dokter muda tidak peka, Ibu saja tahu apa yang terjadi pada adik bungsumu," Ibu Jongin mencibir.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud Ibu?" Sehun nampak semakin bingung.

"Jess, bawa adikmu ke rumah sakitmu. Periksa dia dengan metode medis. Bukan psikolog,"

"Mwo? Ibu ingin bilang bahwa Jongin sedang sakit?" Sehun terhenyak.

Ibu Jongin malah terkekeh, "Tidak. Tapi, ikuti saran Ibu. Sekarang kau bawa istrimu ke rumah sakit, kau akan tahu jawabannya segera,"

"Tapi, aku dokter kandungan, Bu," sergah Jessica.

Ibu Jongin malah tertawa mendengar penuturan putrinya,

"Jongin..." Panggil ibu Jongin pada putranya.

"Iya, Bu?" Jawab Jongin sembari menghampiri ibunya diikuti Yifan.

"Sini, duduk disamping ibu," pinta sang ibu.

"Eoh? Ada apa, Bu?" Jongin mengernyit.

"Hanya ingin pegang perutmu," kata sang ibu kemudian mengelus-elus perut yang sebenarnya masih rata milik Jongin.

"Cucuku, sudah berapa lama kau di dalam perut, hm?" Sang ibu tersenyum berbicara pada perut Jongin.

"APA?!" Pekik ketiga anaknya serta Sehun terlalu terkejut.

"A-apa maksud, Ibu?" Tanya Jongin dan Sehun hampir bersamaan.

"Kau mengidam ya, Nak?" Tanya sang ibu pada Jongin, "Sepertinya kandunganmu sudah sebulan lebih,"

"HAH?!" Lagi, keempat anak muda itu terpekik cengo.

"Tapi Jongin laki-laki, Bu. Mana bisa hamil!" Sergah Yifan.

"Kalian belum tahu ya kalau ayah kalian adalah male pregnant? Ayah kalian sebenarnya punya rahim, tapi dia straight, hahaha..."

"APA?!" Lagi, mereka terpekik kompak.

"Jessica pasti pernah membahas tentang lelaki yang dapat hamil 'kan ketika kuliah?" Tanya sang ibu.

"I-iya sih, Bu. Memang ada namja yang seperti itu karna dulunya transgender," terang Jessica.

"Sayang, kau transgender?" Sergah Sehun pada Jongin.

"Apa?! Aku lelaki dari dulu!" Jawab Jongin.

"Tunggu, Sehun, penjelasanku belum selesai," kata Jessica, "Tetapi ada juga namja tulen yang bahkan dapat menstruasi seperti kasus di Jerman baru-baru ini, dia memiliki rahim, tetapi menstruasinya dimulai ketika ia berumur tiga puluh empat tahun,"

"Jaman sudah gila!" Pekik Yifan.

"Sayang, sepertinya keistimewaan ayahmu menurun padamu," Ibu tertawa, "Jaga baik-baik cucu ibu ya,"

"Untuk lebih pasti, ayo kita periksa, Jongin," kata Jessica, "Omong-omong, Fan, kau juga perlu diperiksa tidak? Siapa tahu kau juga memiliki rahim," Jessica nyengir lebar sambil menaik turunkan alisnya jenaka.

"Sialan!"

Y

U

U

"Sayang, aku harus bereaksi seperti apa? Aku tidak percaya ini!" Sehun berujar heboh begitu melihat hasil pemeriksaan Jongin yang menunjukkan bahwa istri tan-nya itu benar-benar hamil. Padahal ia sudah melihat kertas itu berkali-kali sejak di rumah sakit. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Masih tidak percaya! Jongin asli pria, tapi hamil! Ini namanya keajaiban.

Eum, apa ya... apa Jongin sudah memiliki firasat sebelumnya kalau dia hamil? Ingat 'kan ketika foreplay semalam Jongin tidak mau ditindih?

"Sehun, kau sudah mengucapkan itu berulang kali," Jongin yang berdiri didepan suaminya memasang pose berkacak pinggang.

"Aku terlalu bahagia, Sayang! Ya ampun, aku akan menjadi ayah!" Sehun lantas melonjak dan memeluk Jongin erat.

Jongin terkekeh sembari membalas pelukan sang suami.

"Aku jadi tidak khawatir kalau begini. Kau tahu? Aku sempat mengira kau gejala kelainan jiwa. Tetapi ternyata, kau mengidam! Maafkan aku karna telah berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya khawatir," Sehun mengoceh panjang.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Aku paham kok,"

"Aku akan jadi ayah! Terima kasih, Jongin! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih!"

"Selamat ya, Ayah muda... hihi.." Jongin terkikik dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun lalu melepas pelukannya kemudian berlutut didepan Jongin. Memeluk pinggang Jongin, dan menempelkan telinganya di perut Jongin yang masih rata.

"Hai, Baby, aku Oh Sehun. Calon ayahmu," kata Sehun berbicara pada calon bayinya.

Jongin tersenyum senang sembari mengelus kepala Sehun diperutnya. Sungguh dia pun tak kalah bahagia dengan Sehun. Ia juga tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia dapat hamil.

"Baik-baik di dalam sana sampai saatnya keluar nanti. Jangan nakal dengan ibumu. Ayah berjanji akan menjaga kau dan ibumu dengan sebaik-baiknya," kata Sehun lagi sambil mengecup perut Jongin. "Aku menyayangi kalian,"

Sehun benar-benar bahagia.

Dengan begini, Sehun tak perlu khawatir lagi tentang labilnya Jongin akhir-akhirnya. Sehun sudah harus menghilangkan pemikiran tentang 'membawa Jongin ke psikolog'. Jessica bilang, semua hanya bawaan bayi yang dikandung Jongin. Sehun benar-benar bersyukur semua baik-baik saja.

Malah lebih baik. Sebentar lagi akan hadir malaikat kecil yang melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka.

W

I

N

T

E

R

Sehun tengah terduduk di ruang kerjanya -di kantor- sambil mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptop slimnya. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum kecil jika ingatan mengenai kehamilan Jongin mampir tanpa sengaja dalam benaknya.

Membayangkan bagaimana nanti repotnya mereka mengurus anak, mampu membuat senyum Sehun semakin lebar, pasti akan menarik nantinya. Sehun harap, anaknya akan lahir laki-laki. Tapi, perempuan juga tidak apa-apa deh. Yang penting sehat.

Sehun terlihat meregangkan ototnya sebentar, sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada amplop coklat yang kotor dengan coretan tinta. Kalau tidak salah, amplop itu 'kan amplop yang waktu itu Jongin bawa setelah dari kantor penerbit. Ah, mungkin Jongin lupa membawanya. Omong-omong, isinya apa ya?

Sehun mengambilnya, lalu terkekeh kecil melihat hasil coretan pada sampul amplop besar itu. Memangnya amplop ini bukan berisi dokumen penting ya, sampai dicoret-coret begini.

Ada namanya dan nama Jongin yang terpisah tanda 'hati'. Ada beberapa gambar lucu disana. Gambar seorang bayi. Kenapa Jongin menggambar bayi? Apa mungkin Jongin sudah memiliki firasat lebih dulu ya kalau dia mengandung? Menarik sekali. Insting calon ibu. Eh, ibu? Tapi Jongin laki-laki. Bagaimana menyebutnya ya?

Ada juga gambar buaya chibi yang Sehun tahu adalah salah satu tokoh kartun 'Pororo', siapa nama buaya ini... ah iya, Krong namanya. Dasar Jongin, gara-gara hamil jadi aneh begini. Tapi keanehan ini malah lucu lho. Kecuali bagian tempramental Jongin sampai membanting laptop kala itu.

Omong-omong soal laptop remuk, Sehun jadi ingat sesuatu. Jongin bilang naskah deadline-nya sudah beres? Bagaimana bisa? Masa iya dalam sehari Jongin bisa mengulang naskahnya yang hilang?

Drrt... drtt...

Belum sempat Sehun membuka amplop milik Jongin, ponselnya bergetar diatas meja.

Rupanya Jongin yang menelfon.

"Ya, Sayang?" Sapa Sehun dengan senyum tampan.

"Aku dalam perjalanan ke kantormu, kita makan siang bersama, ya,"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Baby,"

"Hm,"

Pipp...

Setelah sambungan telephone terputus, Sehun kembali pada objek sebelumnya, amplop coklat.

Ia membukanya, lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Hanya selembar kertas dengan bubuhan tulisan hasil ketik komputer.

Bagian pertama yang Sehun lihat adalah kop surat. Tercetak tebal dengan font besar, sebuah perusahaan penerbit yang menaungi Jongin selama ini.

Lalu, matanya menelusur lebih kebawah di sisi kiri, perihal surat.

Tunggu, ini-

"Pengunduran diri dan pembatalan kontrak?!" Mata Sehun membulat sempurna. Terkejut tentu saja.

Maka tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia membaca isinya.

"Mustahil!" Ujarnya tak percaya.

Demi Tuhan! Ini surat pembatalan kontrak kerja antara Jongin dengan redaksinya yang sudah ditandatangani. Sudah sah. Tanggalnya sama dengan kedatangan Jongin dikantornya waktu itu. Dan jika diingat-ingat, Jongin mengaku bahwa kala itu dia baru saja dari kantor penerbit.

Terkejut bukan main. Apa-apaan ini!

Sehun harus segera menemui Jongin.

"Yeobo?"

Nah kebetulan Jongin sampai diwaktu yang sama.

"Jongin, kita harus bicara," kata Sehun to the point, menarik Jongin yang baru saja sampai untuk duduk di sofa.

Jongin tidak mengerti dan sedikit terkejut, raut wajah Sehun nampak serius.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksudnya ini?" Sehun mengangkat amplop coklat kumal beserta isinya, "Pembatalan kontrak? Kenapa?"

Jongin terhenyak, "I-itu... aku..." mendadak lidahnya kelu.

Sebenarnya, Jongin sudah siap mental akan membicarakan ini dengan suaminya, sungguh ia akan berterus terang. Tapi, Jongin tidak menduga kalau surat penting itu ternyata tertinggal dikantor Sehun. Ditambah, ia langsung mendapat interogasi tegas, Jongin jadi gugup. Mental yang telah ia siapkan luntur begitu saja. Apalagi, Sehun memang tipikal orang yang dapat menekan meski hanya dengan aura.

"A-aku... m-maaf," Jongin menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Jelaskan padaku," perintah Sehun mutlak.

"S-sebenarnya, a-aku sudah merencanakan pengunduran diri dan pembatalan kontrak dengan penerbit semenjak beberapa bulan lalu. A-aku memutuskan berhenti menjadi penulis," Jelas Jongin takut-takut.

Sehun tersentak sekaligus terpana. Sungguh Sehun tidak menyangka jika ternyata Jongin sudah memiliki niat untuk mundur dari dunia penulis, bahkan sebelum Sehun memiliki niat untuk memisahkan sang istri dari hobinya.

"A-aku menyadari perubahan temprament-ku semenjak insiden kehilangan naskah pertama kalinya. Aku sadar bahwa semakin kesini aku semakin buruk. Jadi, aku berhenti memaksa diriku untuk bergelut dalam bidang ini. Aku... ingin menyelamatkan psikologisku sendiri. Meski menulis adalah hobi dan impianku, tetapi jika ini membuatku menjadi buruk, aku akan berhenti," Jongin memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut sambil memainkan ujung jaket merahnya, "S-sebenarnya, aku sudah membuat naskah cerita lebih pendek sebagai pengganti jika aku gagal dalam naskah inti. A-aku sudah membicarakannya dengan penerbit tentang hal ini sebelum aku mulai mengerjakan proyek baru. K-karena kemarin a-aku gagal, jadi naskah cadangan yang akan diterbitkan sebagai karyaku yang terakhir,"

Sehun menghela napas pelan, Nyatanya, Jongin sadar diri, bahkan sudah memprediksi bahwa akan gagal. Sehun tahu, bukannya Jongin tidak percaya diri, tetapi karna Jongin merasakan firasat dari jauh-jauh hari bahwa proyek kali ini akan gagal.

"Urusanku dengan penerbit sudah selesai, aku sudah membayar denda pembatalan kontrak,"

"Kenapa tidak berdiskusi denganku dulu, hm?" Sehun menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Kali ini nadanya melembut. Setelah mendengar penjelasan sang istri, ia tidak lagi menekan. Jongin sedang hamil, tidak boleh stres.

"M-maafkan aku," Jongin menduduk.

Puk...

Sehun menepuk kepala Jongin pelan, menatap pemuda itu dengan lembut, lalu beradu dahi dengan Jongin yang masih menunduk, "Jika itu keputusanmu, sebagai suami, aku akan mendukungmu,"

Jongin mendongak dengan sedikit terkejut, beradu tatap dengan mata hitam sang suami mencari kepastian dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Jongin menemukan ketulusan dan dukungan dimanik Sehun dengan jelas. Hatinya seketika menghangat, jantung yang semula berpacu cepat berangsur stabil. Lega.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bukan menulis?" Tanya Sehun tanpa sedikitpun mundur dari posisi mereka.

"Aku akan fokus padamu dan juga bayi kita. Aku akan menemukan kesenangan lain nanti,"

Wajah Sehun menghangat. Rasanya, kali ini ia diperhatikan secara penuh. Maka ia tersenyum tulus seraya mengusak rambut Jongin dengan sayang.

"Lagipula, masih banyak hal yang menarik dari menulis. Benar 'kan?" Jongin tersenyum dengan eyesmile yang amat manis. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini, Sehun sangat suka.

"Aku cinta padamu. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku tetap sayang padamu dan akan mendukung," kata Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Ayah muda," Jongin terkikik.

Lalu mereka saling memeluk.

O

W

A

R

I

E

Sepasang kaki mungil itu terus melangkah untuk menyamakan langkah dengan orang dewasa yang menggandengnya. Tentu skalanya berbeda, jika pemuda tan berjalan santai, maka bocah lelaki berpipi gempal itu nampak lebih cepat melangkah. Tas punggung berbentuk krong itu nampak bergoyang-goyang seiring langkah kecilnya. Lucu sekali.

Beberapa karyawan yang melihat sepasang ayah dan anak itu hanya tersenyum kecil atau berbisik-bisik. Tapi, biarlah. Toh sebenarnya bukan hal tabu lagi kalau Kim Jongin dan putra tiga tahunnya sering menampakkan diri di kantor itu.

"Ayah! Ayah!" Bocah itu melepaskan gandengannya begitu memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ia berlari menghampiri sesosok lelaki berjas rapi yang tengah berbincang dengan salah seorang relasi bisnis.

Hap!

Bocah itu melompat memeluk orang yang ia panggil ayah.

"Hai, Teo," Sapa lelaki putih itu dengan senyum lebar sambil mengecup pipi anak kecil itu.

"Putra Anda, Presdir Oh?" Tanya teman Sehun.

"Iya, ini putraku, dan ini istriku," Sehun memperkenalkan keluarga kecilnya.

Jongin mengangguk hormat sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi," Rekan bisnis Sehun lantas pamit.

"Terima kasih dan hati-hati, Tuan Choi,"

Sepeninggalan rekan bisnis Sehun, Jongin lantas duduk disamping Sehun.

"Nah, Ayah muda, jaga Teo ya," Kata Jongin.

"Memang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Hari ini adalah peresmian Cafe Temperatur,"

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja, Teo," Sehun mendengus. Sementara sang anak hanya menatap Sehun dari pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengajaknya, aku akan sibuk nanti. Aku tahu jadwalmu tidak padat hari ini," Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, "Jadi, tolong ya, Ayah," Jongin nyengir lebar.

"Tapi,"

"Tidak lama kok. Hanya dua jam. Aku akan kembali secepatnya," Kata Jongin, "Teo, ayo cium Papa dulu," Jongin mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Teo. Lalu sang anak mengecup kedua pipi Jongin dengan imut, "Jangan nakal sama ayahmu, ne? Oke?" Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oke!" Teo membalas mengacungkan jempol.

"Bagus," Jongin mengusak rambut Teo sekilas, "Aku pergi dulu ya, Ayah," Lalu mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu, Jong! Aish!" Sehun mendesis sebal. Lalu ia menatap anak dalam gendongannya.

Pasti akan merepotkan.

"Ayah, Teo lapal," Teo merengek.

Tuh 'kan benar.

"Ayah, Teo ingin menggambar,"

"Ayah, Teo bocan, ayo main kuda-kudaan. Ayah yang jadi kuda,"

"Ayah, Teo ngantuk,"

"Ayah, bla bla bla bla..."

Aduh berisik~ anak siapa sih cerewet sekali~

Hoi, dia anakmu!

Sehun membenturkan dahinya dimeja. Ternyata setelah punya anak, repot sekali. Apalagi yang seumuran Teo begini. Pasti banyak cerewetnya. Anak ini lebih mirip Jongin daripada dirinya. Aduh, ini bahkan lebih parah daripada masa Jongin ngidam dulu.

"Ayah-"

"Sstt..." Sehun mendesis menyuruh anaknya berhenti mengoceh, "Ayo susul Papamu saja. Ayah tidak bisa mengurusmu sendirian apalagi pekerjaanku sebenarnya banyak. Sekalian saja recoki cafe baru Papamu, bagaimana Teo? Setuju 'kan?" Sehun lalu menggendong putra semata wayangnya untuk pergi.

Menyusul Jongin yang pergi satu jam lalu untuk peresmian cafe yang merupakan bisnis baru Jongin. Ya, setelah berhenti menulis lalu melahirkan sesar, Jongin merencanakan bisnis cafe, dan baru terlaksana sekarang, setelah sekiranya sang anak sudah cukup besar untuk diajak ketempat kerja.

Okey, itu bagus. Akhirnya Jongin menemukan hal menarik lain selain menulis. Tentu Sehun juga senang, tapi mengurus anak bukan keahlian Sehun. Aduh!

E

N

D

Ngomong-ngomong, yang soal pria tulen menstruasi itu, saya pernah baca artikel online. Tapi, saya lupa ga simpan linknya-_- jadi maaf ya ga bisa kasih bukti ;-;

Oh iya, ini ff mpreg pertama hahaha kalau jelek dan ga masuk akal ya maap-_-v

Tunggu, kenapa kalian tahu Jongen halim dan isi amplop onoh surat pengunduran diri?-_-

Astogeh~ 


End file.
